A vehicle has a passenger room therein for passengers. Doors for opening and closing the passenger room are installed at the vehicle body.
In a passenger vehicle, doors for opening and closing the passenger room may have a front door disposed at the front in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle and a rear door disposed at the rear along the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. In general, the front door and the rear door are installed at the vehicle body to rotate via a hinge.
In a van, the doors for opening and closing the passenger room open and close the passenger room with sliding movement forward and reward along a longitudinal direction of the van.
The sliding door for opening and closing the passenger room of the van open the passenger room with moving rearward in the longitudinal direction of the van, and close the passenger room with moving forward along the longitudinal direction of the van. Thus, opening and closing of the sliding door requires a smaller space than a hinge type door, and sliding door can be fully open even in the small space.
However, the sliding door for opening and closing the passenger room need three supporting and guiding rails for supporting an upper portion, a middle portion, and a lower portion of the doors during opening and closing the doors, thereby increasing the number of parts and weight of the vehicle and depressing the design freedom of the vehicle.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.